Mi mujer
by Juvia Agreste
Summary: -Agradezco a todo Dios que me esté escuchando…. Gracias... gracias por hacerla mi mujer.


**_MUAJAJAJAJAJA._**

**_¿Qué dijeron? Esta vieja olvidó subir capítulo de Nunca por mí, siempre por ti._**

**_¡PUES NO!_**

**_Es solo que mi computadora estaba muerta y tuve que reconstruir todo lo que tenía en ella._**

**_Pero para compensar mi desaparición, tengo un solo disparo que la verdad está basada en una canción llamada MI MUJER, de Ernesto D`Alessio, así aparece. No mentir._**

**_Sin más, los dejo con esto._**

**_JA fuera!_**

**_ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº_**

Chat Noir miraba el horizonte frente a él iluminarse de color naranja. Se sintió en la Torre Eiffel parado mientras se hizo guardia.

¿Cómo podría preparar su regalo sin que Su Lady se enterara?

Tenía dos meses para conseguir planear algo y no tenía nada hecho.

El ruido de las alarmas sonó en el aire y supo que ella había encontrado su acción.

Sonriendo saltó y se perdió hacia el banco.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººº

Adrien miraba al cielo en el patio de su casa.

Se estaba alarmando, solo tenía tres semanas más y no sabía que hacer; pero de pronto grabó a su mujer haciéndole cariñitos a Hugo, su hijo de 4 años.

No pudo evitarlo; sonrió, olvidándose del problema. Y sin darse cuenta fue caminando a la habitación de su hijo.

Amaba a su esposa. Aun recordaba su boda de hace cinco años ... y el desastre de sus votos.

Nino se había caído de la silla riendo cuando él había tenido las cinco hojas que había escrito para sus votos. Había estado tan nervioso ese día que solo terminó tirándolas cuando las sacó en el altar y solo dijo lo que tuvo en ese momento.

Adrien se paró en seco.

Una enorme sonrisa surcó su rostro.

Ahora lo tenía.

ººººººººººººººººººººº

Marinette lo tuvo con una clara mirada de amor.

Y Chat Noir sabía por qué.

Oh, claro que sabía.

Se encuentra en el mismo techo donde hace doce años se conectó con Marinette, ese día, Chat Noir invitó formalmente a Ladybug a una cita, al final esa salida final mal; Ladybug no apareció, se deprimió bastante por ese hecho, y luego, descubrió una chica de coletas igual de decaída, y llevó a Marinette a ese lugar.

Hablaron, se conectaron, lo pasó bien, podrían admitirlo. No esperaba eso. Y entonces Andrè, el heladero fue akumatizado.

Todo salió bien, al final.

Chat Noir deshizo la transformación y se arrodilló frente a Marinette

-Mi amor, mi ángel. Mi señal de este mundo es tan hermoso como noble.- mientras hablaba iba sacando hojas de papel que le extendió.

Para él, no era necesario leer, sé lo que sabía de memoria.

De modo que cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por sus emociones.

" _Mi mujer:_

_Ella va haciendo poesía con su caminar, me ama, me calma, me elige en su mundo, me hace caminar en un sueño profundo._

_Ella está conmigo en las buenas y en la tempestad, no hay nada más puro… o inmenso en el mundo, puedo ver que yo vivo en sus ojos._

_Ella extiende sus alas y me invita a su vida, y lo que parece imposible lo enaltece y lo pone a mis pies._

_Mi mujer me eleva por campos y nubes de fe, con tan solo un beso desarma mis miedos, resuelve mi vida con solo un te quiero._

_Mi mujer me enseña que todo se puede vencer, me lleva a la luna y en tanta ternura, puedo ver que nuestro amor vive en sus ojos  
Mi mujer  
Es mi mujer  
Mi mujer_

_Aquella que ilumina mis días, aquella que me llena de vida  
Mi mujer..._

Adrien abrió los ojos lentamente, deseando que Marinette fuera lo primero que viera.

Su esposa estaba de espaldas, con los hombros temblando y mirando al cielo.

-¿Mari?

Entonces Marinette se dio la vuelta y se abalanzó a sus brazos.

-No sé como logré tenerte a mi lado, eres la cosa más maravillosa de este planeta.

Adrien le devolvió el abrazo.

-Oh, princesa ... tampoco te quites méritos, tú también eres miauravillosa.

La joven se volvió a reír mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos.

-Dios, espero que no le enseñes eso a Emma.

-¿Emma?

Marinette amplió su sonrisa.

-Si ... La conocerás en 7 meses, tener una pequeña cabecita ... y un cuerpo delicado ...

Adrien la dificultad en sus brazos.

Él también estaba llorando.

-Agradezco a todo Dios que me esté escuchando ... Gracias, gracias por hacerla mi mujer.


End file.
